List:Sasaki Rikako Other Q
2015.02 LoGirl Interview On February 9, 2015, LoGirl published an article containing an interview with Sasaki Rikako as part of their Hello! Project New Men 20 series:http://logirl.favclip.com/article/detail/382 ;First, how did you feel during the surprise announcement that you would be in Angerme? :My face went white and I thought to myself “Eh? What do I say?”. Gradually, my anxiety went away and I had huge feelings of wanting to work hard. ;How was your families reaction? :My dad and mom were really happy for me. The two have been very supportive of me, so I’m sure they were very happy. ;Have your parents given you advice? :A long time ago, my mom danced, so she’ll give me dancing points like “Today you were good or bad”. My mom and dad would always come to Kenshuusei concerts wearing “Sasaki” t-shirts. It was embarrassing, but I’m happy that they wanted to wear them. ;Did you originally want to become an idol? :I liked Takahashi Ai, I really adored her. I joined a local idol group (in her home town) and after that I auditioned for the 11th Generation Morning Musume auditions, but I failed. But, I hadn’t given up, so I joined Kenshuusei. ;While in Kenshuusei you were often at the center, right? :Soon after I joined I was brought along for ℃-ute’s tour. I was really surprised, but very happy. ;Who was your first friend in Kenshuusei? :Juice=Juice’s Uemura Akari. She suddenly came up and hugged me and it was surprising, but we both talked easily with one another. The first friend I made when going on tour was Murota Mizuki. We talked a lot and go out together and then became friends. ;What was a happy moment from when you were in Kenshuusei? :When decided positions for a Kenshuusei song, I was placed near the center and was incredibly happy. I’m a sore loser, so I would do my best to dance bigger than everyone else and it was accepted. ;Was there pressure, then? :I felt like I had to dance at my full power all the time. My teacher always told me “Go with feeling of “Be yourself, be yourself,”. ;Please tell us a song you like in Hello! Project. :ANGERME’s “Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou”. Back when I first entered Kenshuusei I hadn’t really sung and performed it alone. I was told “You sang it well,” so from that point on I liked the song. ;Is there a song that you like that you haven’t sung alone? :I like Matsuura Aya’s “Yeah! Meccha Holiday” but the key is high. My voice is low so I think it would be troublesome to sing. If I got a chance to sing a solo I would want to sing it as I am always practicing it in the bath. ;Was Mastuura Aya a solo idol you admire? :Yes. I admire her. I have sung Aya-san’s “Kiseki no Kaori Dance.”. The way you sing it while moving was difficult and I had to breathe a lot more. I think that Aya-san’s is amazing for being able to sing it like that. ;Within Angerme do you have a rival? :Murota Mizuki. We’ve been rivals since we were in Kenshuusei. ;The two of you have a mutual awareness of each other, huh. :Murota-san is good at singing and dancing, she’s perfect. Thats why I don’t want to lose to her. ;Other than the new members in Angerme, what other new members have you noticed? :Makino Maria, Inaba Manaka and Hamaura Ayano. Maria-chan is always happy, and I’m kind of like that too? I’ve thought. I don’t want to lose to her so I’m watching her. Inaba-chan’s dancing is definitely amazing. In dancing club she was center and just glancing at her has made me think she’s amazing, so don’t want to lose to her, either. Hamaura Ayano-san is good at dancing beautifully and she’s been in many magazines… I also don’t want to lose to her. Lately, it seems like I don’t want to lose at all. But, I’m a sore loser. ;Within the new members is there some you have become particularly friendly with? :We always play together, so Maria. During Kenshuusei times we were good friends. We had sleepovers. But, when Fujii Rio joined, Maria and Rio are from Aichi and we were good friends… ;Did it lead to you being jealous? :Thats right. Maria would always go to Rio’s place. And I began to feel like “I don’t know anymore!”. Occasionally, we would all get along the three of us together though. Since Rio is also energetic, we will probably become friends. ;Please give us your self appeal. :I may be a sore loser, but I’m also very bright, so I want to become an idol that will make you smile when you watch me. In the many concerts to come, it would make me happy if I was able to make you smile! References